


A Little Bit Awkward

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship.. Definitely not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Awkward

Suddenly becoming aware that Kevin was staring at her, Karen didn't know what to do with herself. For tiny moment that felt like an eternity, their eyes locked. 

In a haze of panic and embarrassment, Kevin immediately tried to act like nothing had happened, but he couldn't help but think, just in that moment... That maybe...   
No. Of course she didn't.

No matter how hard she tried to forget about it, Karen just couldn't stop thinking about that one moment where, for the first time ever, Kevin had seemed to really notice her. Kevin Clifton...   
As her thoughts drifted back to reality though, Karen became all too aware that she was blushing. Really, really blushing. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

An hour or so later, wondering why on earth Karen was so quiet, Kevin finally plucked up the courage to go over and speak to her. Just to be friendly. Just to make sure that everything was okay...

Karen couldn't talk. She could hardly breathe. Kevin was right in front of her and waiting ever so sweetly and patiently for a reply. She tried to answer his question, but nothing came out except for a horrifying and extremely awkward little mumble. 

"I'm sorry?" Kevin was confused, thinking he'd heard her wrong.

"I...." Karen wanted to wake up. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"I..." She tried again. Nothing.

Deciding that this moment could only get worse, Karen had started to turn to walk away, when-

Kevin surprised himself at his sudden burst of confidence, but he was more surprised that she was kissing him back. Karen Hauer, the most beautiful woman alive, was actually kissing him back.


End file.
